


Hurt

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: May I suggest one? When Bucky recently joined the avengers, he starts getting small panic attacks. One day, it’s so bad, (y/n) has to help him out of it before he hurts himself.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvel





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the what i came up with hope you like it, also i didnt fully proof read so sorry for mistakes and a rushed ending.

2 months since Bucky moved into the compound with every member of the Avengers, 2 months of avoiding Starks parties or just any social gatherings in general. Ever since the civil war between Steve and Tony Bucky never felt comfortable around the people he fought with only a year ago, he didn’t even want to be there but to please his best friend Steve who kept pestering him to join him and the others he finally gave in and moved from his small apartment he got in Brooklyn.

Truth be told, Bucky was nervous for all sorts of reasons-one being that he didn’t want to disappoint Steve, with all these stories he keeps telling the soldier Bucky fears he won’t be the man that Steve talks about all the time. Two- the tension between him and Tony is always high, yes he apologised multiple times but there isn’t a set amount of sorrys that will fix killing someones parents. Finally, it’s his nightmares. Something that causes Bucky more pain than anything, it’s a time where he can see all the victims over the years and even though Steve reassures him that it was the Winter Soldier Bucky always felt that he was obligated to take the Blame, after all it was him that did it, it was his hands that pulled the trigger.

Some nights were worse than others, some nights he would wake up panting sweat dripping from his forehead; tear marks stained his cheeks, his throat sore perhaps from all the screaming. Once he’s awake he refuses to sleep, anyone from Steve to Bruce have caught Bucky up late at night or early in the morning nursing a cup of coffee his eyes carrying dark bags. Steve begs him to get help for someone to talk to him but Bucky simply shakes his head and leaves the room, he knows this isn’t how the problem will be solved but the truth is that he’s scared, scared of all that he’s done, scared that he might hurt someone.

Thats where you come in you moved into the compound around a month ago, even though your new around the team you couldn’t shake the sounds of Bucky’s screaming every night. It would pierce your ears you often placed your pillow over your ears to muffle out the sound but even then you felt worse for ignoring it, you remember what Natasha said to you on your first night here “ Whatever you do, whatever you hear don’t go to him - I know the type of person you are and I know you only have good intentions but if you help him you will only make it worse.” With that said you gave her a strange look before replying “ Natasha I have no idea what your on about? Whats wrong with Bucky?” She took in a long breath “ He has nightmares”.  
That was over a month ago and its still going on, sometimes you will look outside your door you’ll hear Steve running to Bucky’s room and then a door closing a few minutes later the screaming stops and the door opens. You never understood how everyone else was so used to this, it always bothered you and everyone knew it; you would wake up and see Bucky practically falling asleep at the table his face almost in his cereal bowl. You couldn’t stand for this much longer tonight you will go and help him, you have to Steves out on a mission so no one else will even consider making a move.

It was around 3 in the morning when you heard him scream, you sprung out of bed and ran straight to his room. Clad in only a long shirt and shorts you fumbled with your fingers as you stood outside of his door, slowly raising your fist you knock gently on the wood; what the hell am I doing? You panicked it was too late now your stood right outside his door just go in. You quietly slipped into his room; there he was his fists scrunched up in the quilt, sweat dripping from his forehead, panting harsh breaths, eyes squeezed shut. You walked up to his bed all be it timidly “Bucky” you whispered his face softened when he heard your voice but still he didn’t move from his position, you proceed to place your hand on his arm this seemed to awaken him. Bucky jolted awake his back straightening up as his eyes flew open with shock, he turned his head to face you eyes locking onto where your hand lay; he quickly got up from his bed and distanced himself from you “ Wh…why are you here- you shouldn’t…you shouldn’t be here!” He started to yell causing you to flinch a little “ I was worried about you, I can hear you screaming every night and it…it breaks my heart to think that I could help you and I’m not” his gaze softened but he still stood in the far corner away from you “ Bucky please I worry about you we all do, I want to help but you need to let me in”.

His bottom lip quivered tears leaking from his eyes “ (Y/N) no…I just can’t” he whispered staring at the floor refusing to meet your gaze, you started to grow tired of his reactions until it snapped “ WHY?! Why can’t you tell me!” He finally looked up to see your eyes similar to his own “ I don’t want to hurt you”. Again your anger started to bubble up “ What about Steve I see him come in here to help you all the time” he looked shocked rage quickly masking it “ Steve comes because he can handle me, he can handle the punches the kicks, if it were you I could…I could hurt you or worse thats why Steve comes” you went quite calculating your next move.

“ Im sorry”

“What? No you shouldn’t be sorry I should I yelled at you for trying to help me.”

“You wouldn’t be yelling at me if I didn’t come in, in the first place”

“I wouldn’t have stopped being in that nightmare if you didn’t come, it works both ways doll.”

“Doll?”

“I hope you don’t mind, I can st..stop if you want?”

“NO- I mean no its er I like it” you smiled which he seemed to reflect “good, so er do you want to stay?” Moving his eyes to linger on your lips his cheeks blushing “ I mean if you um want me to?” He shook his head rapidly motioning you to sit on his bed, Bucky made sure to place you on his right side so his left arm didn’t cause any problem or harm. Bucky placed his head onto of yours “Thank you doll” you smiled and hummed a reply before falling a sleep, tonight Bucky would fall asleep without a nightmare because (Y/N)’s warmth would soothe him to a soft slumber her breathing like a lullaby.


End file.
